


Outlaws of love

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [115]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 无差，卡配罗（偏KC）仿生人吴和人类14的狗血爱情故事。
Relationships: Kaká/Cristiano Ronaldo, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	Outlaws of love

“目前，因为仿生人异常活动导致两条主干道交通瘫痪....”

“市中心多家店铺遭到恶意破坏，不排除异常仿生人团体作案可能....”

“最新消息，政府已经下达指令，全面追捕异常仿生人，并对未售出仿生人进行集中销毁。请家中持有仿生人的市民配合政府行动，相关补贴法案正在商讨...”

Kaka站在沙发后面看着新闻，将食指搭在唇边轻咬着，Cris便知道他又在想心事了。他清楚Kaka这样的小动作代表了什么，也许连Kaka自己都没有察觉。他确实喜欢在想心事的时候啃手指，颇有些孩子气的习惯暴露在Cris眼前。他转过身想问Kaka在担心什么，却被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。

来访的人多半是个暴脾气，或者是遇上了什么急事，敲的大门砰砰作响，几乎是在砸了。Kaka从沉思中惊醒，望了望窗户上不断淌下的水流和在狂风中猛烈的摇晃着的树枝，与Cris交换了一个不安的眼神。

毕竟在这样一个混乱的雨夜敲门的，肯定不会是热心邻居。Kaka猜测会不会和电影中的一样是一个亡命之徒，或者干脆就是真枪实弹的武警。

他觉得从某种意义上考虑，后者更糟糕一些。

“Cris，回房间去。”

Kaka的声音很冷静，但Cris听出了这份平静下的紧张感。Kaka不是个经常紧张的人，他总是能游刃有余的处理好一切事物，即使是突发状况，也能很快想到对策。

因此，Cris没有和他争辩一句，冲他点了点头就上了楼。

“你小心点。”

Kaka还给他一个安慰的笑容。

他深呼吸几口，走向大门。在拉开大门的一瞬间，巨大的雷神劈头盖脸地扑来，树枝被映射的更加狰狞，像怪兽一样张牙舞爪。远处一条条闪电撕开夜空，在通红的云层中肆虐着，四周静只有那倾盆的雨声。

他在这样的情况下被Guti用枪顶住了额头。虽然很多年后再回忆这一夜，Guti向他坦白：“枪里没有子弹，是我用来吓人的。”但Kaka还真被吓到了。他慢慢地举起双手，后退了一步，让金发的男人得以把门全部推开。

亡命之徒的脸上全是雨水，金发胡乱的黏在耳边，他浑身湿透，薄薄的衣物贴在身上，隐约可以看见衣服上蓝色的血迹。Kaka扫了他一眼，意识到这个人和自己几乎差不多高，手中持着枪，隆起的黑色雨衣下说不定还有更致命的武器。

但还好不是警察——

Kaka定了定神，朗声道：“你想要钱就自己来拿，我保证不报警。”’

Guti没有放下枪的意思：“我不要钱。我知道你是仿生人研究的专家.....”

Kaka的心里一紧，刚刚放下去的心脏又开始在他胸腔里横冲直撞了，他的喉咙动了动，开始思考要怎么隐瞒过去。

然而Guti此刻却先软了态度，他的眼中露出一丝恳求的色彩，冲淡了原本凶神恶煞的表情：“我要你的帮助。”

这是请人帮忙的态度？Kaka一下子没反应过来，继续慢慢往后退去，他以为Guti会趁机挤进来，关上大门，这样就可以任意处置自己了。可是Guti并没有动作，用半扇门页做遮掩，挡住半个身体，还是举着枪瞪着他。

“别动——”他绷直了手臂，黑漆漆地枪口对准了Kaka的脑袋。

Kaka的心跳到了嗓子眼，然而下一秒，他清楚地看到一只手按住了Guti的胳膊。

原来亡命之徒不止一个。

那是一个很年轻的仿生人，身上的衣服破破烂烂，沾满了蓝血，一只胳膊已经不知去向，几根金属细线随着风在半空中摆动。右腿膝盖上的巨大枪伤使传感器暴露出来，除此之外胸口和腹部的人造皮肤也全是破损的痕迹。这本该是个骇人的场面，然而仿生人那张完整漂亮的脸却让它披上了一种特殊的美感。

他靠在Guti身上，仅剩的那只手搭上了Guti的手腕，用没有损坏的左眼看着他，冲他轻轻地摇了摇头。蓝血顺着他的额头往下滴，晕在脚边的水洼里。

Guti的眼神终于被那些血液浸软了，他放下枪支，将它丢在地上，然后像个泄了气的皮球：“请你...救救他，不然他会死的。”

他会死的。

Guti在士兵踢开房门的时候这么想着，他捂着Raul的嘴避免他因为害怕而尖叫，把他紧紧的搂在怀里，然后用最后一点希望，祈祷他们不要发现这个阁楼。

在这个紧要当口，Guti却因为这个熟悉的姿势想起他十五岁时闹脾气，和家人大吵一架，然后夺门而出，跑到公园里睡了一夜，又因为实在太冷，蹲到桥洞下缩成一团，像只被丢弃的小狗，路过的人却连一个眼神都没给他。

他本以为他的家人会来找他，没想到最后出现在隧道另一端的是Raul。

“Chema——”

Raul拖长了尾音喊他的小名，Guti听到声音，从胳膊底下抬起头来，看见那个瘦削的人站在不远处，卷发被风吹的乱乱的，衣服扣子扣的歪歪扭扭，鞋子上还沾了一些泥，估计找了不少地方。昏暗的路灯照在他的背后，把他的影子拉得好长。

他发现了少年，没有问他赌气的缘由，只是松了口气，然后轻声说：“回家吧。”

Guti在那一刻想，他那长长的、漆黑的隧道终于出现了微弱的光，这光足足为他照亮和Raul走过的所有的路，直到现在躲在狭小的阁楼上，也仍然因为他而无惧黑暗。

只是Guti从来没有告诉Raul，他虽然肆意惯了，却不是不讲道理的人。他像个小孩子一样发脾气，意料之外的离家出走，只是因为他的家人诋毁了Raul而已。

他不能忍他们拿他当仿生人，随意使唤践踏，就像他精心爱护的珍宝，被别人说是赝品一样，让他成了个一点就着的炮仗，或者被掰了逆鳞的龙。

更不能允许他们在他面前带走Raul，把他送到报废厂去。

“你们这样会连累我的。”Kaka启动着一台又一台的设备，随口说道。Guti也自知理亏：“只要Raul恢复过来，我们立刻就走。”

“你们准备去哪里？”

Guti哽了一下，没有回答他，低头握着Raul的手，指腹摩蹭着他手背上仅存的皮肤，像某种特殊的交流方式，让Raul不用担心。可过度损伤的仿生人一点反应也没有，安安静静地躺在工作台上，刚刚制止Guti的动作仿佛已经耗光了他最后一点能量。

Guti皱着眉头凝视着他，久久不舍得松开手，最后Kaka不得不推了推他的肩膀：“你去客厅等一会吧，让Cris给你找件衣服换一下。” 

浑身狼狈不堪的金发男人张了张嘴，没有继续吐出反驳的话语。他俯身亲了亲Raul的额头，也不管上面是不是溅到了蓝色的血渍，真的就是在亲吻他最珍贵的宝物，带着满腹担忧和浓浓的爱意。

Kaka愣了一下，心底像打翻了一大瓶调料，五味杂陈。Guti出去后，他看见Raul睁开眼睛，望了一眼那个方向，又对Kaka艰难地眨了眨左眼，然后才闭紧了双眼。

Cris把干毛巾递给Guti的时候，脸上还带着明显的不满，Guti知道他是在为刚刚不友善的见面而生气呢，只好抱歉一笑，接过毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的头发和衣服。

他身上几乎没有一块干的地方，毛巾很快就被沾湿了，但是Guti没有心情关注这些，他在客厅里来回踱步，坐立难安，不断地往Kaka的研究室张望。在他绕了好几圈后，Cris受不了了：“你能不能坐下来？”

“我.....我有点紧张。”

“你紧张什么，Kaka不会出错的。”

“我知道，”Guti咬着下唇说：“我只是不能失去Raul。”

看他这个惨兮兮的表情，Cri几乎要嘲笑他了：“你和Raul是什么关系？”

什么关系？Guti终于驻了足，思考一番后发现能定义他们的词汇实在太多了。最开始的时候，他们只能算作亲情和习惯性的陪伴。Guti的家人忙于工作，很少关注他，于是最亲近的人便是Raul。作为家政仿生人，Raul一个人就可以把整栋别墅打理的井井有条，他也很擅长烹饪，只不过和那些摆好盘子就傻乎乎站在一边的仿生人不同，Raul会坐在Guti身旁，期待地问：“我可以尝一口吗？”

在得到少年的允许后，他拿起刀叉优雅地切开一块牛排，或者用木勺舀着冒着热气的浓汤。他的动作带着与生俱来的尊贵，甚至在吃完后还欲评论一番。

“好吃吗？”Guti小心地问，好像他才是厨师一样。

Raul擦了擦嘴，笑着告诉他：“很好吃。”

这样亲昵的举动在此后日益丰富起来，直到他们有了阁楼上的第一个吻。Guti在决定带着Raul离开时，感受到肩膀上猛然沉重的担子，才觉得说爱都太轻巧，他有一肚子甜言蜜语，可碰上Raul，就变成了那望向房门的无数次目光。

于是他斟酌许久，回答道：“ ** **他是我生命的一部分。**** ”

“你是人类，你生命的一部分是一个仿生人？”

“不可以吗？”Guti和他开玩笑：“我还有朋友要和家里的仿生鹦鹉结婚呢！”

Cris被这个玩笑逗乐了，对Guti的印象稍微好了那么一点——如果他不是一出现就拿枪怼人，Cris也许会更快和他成为朋友。

“不过，认真说的话，我心中的Raul和普通人类没什么不同，我也只是恰好爱着他而已。”

Cris若有所思地点点头：“那他是因为你才觉醒的？”

“当然不是，”Guti很快地说：“我最多算他的契机。”

十五岁那年他在商店第一次见到Raul，仿生人就用太阳穴上的红圈给他打了招呼，这是普通仿生人绝对做不出来的事。

况且，Raul比他想象的要更有感情，他既能把自己毫无保留地交给Guti，听他的话跟着他逃出屋子，在街上狂奔，也能承担起保护Guti的责任。在士兵冲他们开枪的时候，是Raul反应迅速地推开Guti，让子弹打碎了自己的皮肤和钢铁骨架，在那颗为爱拼命跳动的心脏面前化成了粉末。

在爱情面前，Raul本来就是自由的。

Raul调试了一下修复完成的光学组件，黑色的眼珠转了转，落在Kaka的头顶，这位临时医生正在重新组装他那条撕裂的腿。

“还差一点，再等一下。”Kaka见他清醒了，柔声宽慰道。Raul向他道了谢，然后仰头环顾四周。这是个典型的研究室，摆满了设备仪器，架子上堆着许多瓶过期的“蓝血”，Raul注意到虽然这些东西已经落后于现在的顶尖配置，但无一例外全都干净整洁，像是有人每天打扫一样。

Raul心下了然，在Kaka做最后的检查时，起身活动手脚。Kaka的修复技术确实很好，但是在某些零件上还有瑕疵。比如Raul明显的感到膝盖的转动不如原件灵活。

“腿部组件看上去像三年前的款式......”

“是的，你不会介意吧？我已经用了最好的修复程序了......”

Raul耸耸肩，捡回一条命的仿生人的确不太讲究这些：“没关系。不过....如果你没有辞职，一定能获得比这好上几倍的资源。”

几乎所有人都认识Kaka，他曾经频繁地出现在各种新款仿生人发布会上，即使男人足够低调，但模样实在过于引人注目，就算站在角落里也会被无死角拍摄。而突然辞职后，他像人间蒸发了一般，销声匿迹，彻底告别了过去的生活，Raul都不知道Guti是怎么找到这栋偏僻的房子的。

Kaka弯腰收拾仪器的背影因为这个问题顿了几秒，长长的睫毛在镜片后颤动了几下。

他花了不短的时间营造了一个没有人打扰的秘境，说不清是为了他自己，还是为了Cris——这个由他精心创造，有了自我意识的仿生人。

Cris比其他所有仿生人的觉醒都要早，而且迅速。在Kaka设计同款仿生人的时候，他会站在一边好奇地看着，一句话不说，然后再吃晚饭的时候冷不丁地告诉Kaka：“我以为我是独一无二的。”

“对我来说，Cris，你就是独一无二的。”

“可是，会有许多和我一样的仿生人卖出去吧？”

Kaka惊了一瞬，抬头看着Cris，他创造的第一个仿生人坐在桌子对面，垂着脑袋切着一块牛排，表情轻松的仿佛刚刚不过是一句闲聊。

然而因为这句闲聊，Kaka销毁了所有半成品，烧掉了设计图。看着腾起的红色火光，Kaka忽然有种明显的钝痛感，他想，那些被报废的仿生人是否也会感到疼痛，意识到死亡即将到来？

如果他们已经有了初步的自我意识，报废处理岂不成了一场屠杀？

如果是Cris——

Kaka没由来的觉得自己做错了一些事，于是他咬咬牙辞去了奋斗多年的工作，带着Cris躲进了他们的秘境里。Cris很快的适应了新环境，躺在新家的床铺上对他龇牙咧嘴地笑，说：“Kaka,你这样会让我以为我是个恐龙。”

可是他就是他的小恐龙，举世罕见，独一无二。令Kaka难以抑制地爱他，恨不得要把他塞进防弹玻璃箱里，不让外人谴责他半分。

他同样不能失去Cris。

最后Raul活蹦乱跳地从实验室里跑出来，扑进那个湿淋淋的怀抱里。如果不是腿脚冻僵了，Guti或许还要像以前一样半蹲下来让他跳到自己身上。

他们在Kaka的家中住了一晚，为此Guti很过意不去。他靠在柔软的枕头上一个劲夸Kaka人美心善，Raul敷衍地应答了几句，便陷入了沉默。

金发男人发觉他的不对劲：“你吃醋了？”

“别胡说八道，”Raul瞪了他一眼：“我犯不着吃救了我的人醋。”

“那你为什么不开心的样子？”

“被通缉了还能开心的，恐怕也只有你了。”

Guti嬉皮笑脸地挤进被窝，缩在Raul身边：“那又怎么样，只要我们在一起，就绝对不妥协。。”

就像他年少时唯一一次离家出走，面对Raul的劝说，别别扭扭表示“我不回去”。Raul立刻蹲到他旁边，搂住他的肩膀：“那我也不回去。”

少年又惊讶又惊喜地问：“为什么？”

为什么？

因为他们是彼此生命的一部分，要一起与这个世界抗争。

  * Guti借了一辆车，执意要立刻离开了，他担心会给Kaka的生活带来麻烦。Cris却莫名其妙地有些不舍：“要不，你们留下来吧？这里还算安全。”



Guti看了Kaka一眼，棕发的英俊男人抱着胳膊站在门边，啃着自己的食指，既没有附和也没有反对，只是平静地看着他们。

于是Guti握紧了Raul的手，脸上却依旧挂着爽朗的笑容：“我们不可能躲一辈子的，那也太憋屈了。”

这时Kaka接过话：“那你们要去哪里？”

这是他第二次发问，不同于在实验室里那般，他的声音中藏着不易察觉的急切，Guti和Cris都没注意，唯独Raul听懂了一切，他在雨后初霁的风里转过身，用手抓了抓他漂亮的、微卷的头发，说：“到没有黑暗的地方去。”

Cris在他们驱车离开后又回到电视前，兴致勃勃地看着球赛。Kaka却完全没有办法同他一样当做什么事都没有发生过，他偷瞄着Cris自己在家染的那一小撮金发，总有种奇怪的错觉——他富丽堂皇的别墅、他精心打造的秘境俨然成了一座博物馆，他珍爱的恐龙就是博物馆里唯一的藏品。这样的行为对Cris来说有些不公平了，尽管他还没有发觉。

我只是怕有人会伤害我们，Kaka想着，但Cris明明什么都没有错——有时候他们拌嘴，Kaka嘲笑他：“你才三岁呢！”Cris会张牙舞爪地还击，两个人在沙发上滚作一团。

Guti说得对，无论Cris是三岁，还是三十岁，他都没有办法躲一辈子的。即使他的恐龙在博物馆里，也应该得到全世界的认可和赞美。

Kaka捂住额头靠在了椅背上，而窗外雨过天晴，一道虹飘飘然现在天边。

Raul回想起方才Kaka复杂的表情，和一脸茫然的Cris，不禁嗤嗤地笑起来。他趴在车窗上，眺望云间隐约的彩虹和雨后的第一束光，任凭那光彩落入他纯净的眼中。

“怎么了？”Guti打着方向盘问道：“你笑什么？”

“我在想，我刚刚那一下是不是很帅。”

“哦，帅爆了，简直是玉树临风风流倜傥——”

“别闹，”Raul笑着打断他：“我认真的。”

Guti舒展了眉头，微微颔首，轻声告诉他：“ ** **我很自豪。”**** *1

为了Raul，也为他自己。

从十五岁到二十五岁，他心甘情愿地在Raul身边做了十年爱的囚徒，他曾经也因此辗转反侧，自我怀疑，也因此感受过被束缚、否认的痛苦，可最后他还是决定以这个名义逃亡，寻找没有黑暗的容身之处。如果他们找到了，还要让同他们一样的人去往那里，告诉他们——“我们生来自由”。

别人一定会认为他们的努力微不足道，他想，可是没有水滴，哪来的海洋？*2

END

*1：取自同性恋自豪日口号：Gay and proud

*2：取自电影《云图》台词


End file.
